


Azalée

by Reidr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pepper et Tony sont des âmes soeur (amicales), Soulmates AU, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, jealous Stephen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidr/pseuds/Reidr
Summary: L'apaisement d'un lien qu'il pensait disparu face à un tentative de construire quelque chose. Stephen devrait savoir que ce n'est pas une compétition, mais il reste celui qui incarne ce qui est intimidant.





	Azalée

Apaisement.

Des mains jouant doucement dans ses cheveux, le massant et tirant parfois, juste pour dire ‘je suis là’. Son réveil est plus facile lorsque Pepper est présente. Ses terreurs partent, serpentent hors de ses rêves pour ne pas affecter sa réalité. C’est apaisant, d’avoir les mains de Pepper dans les cheveux. C’est apaisant, d’avoir Pepper près de lui. C’est apaisant, d’avoir son âme sœur chuchotant des mots doux au creux de son oreille. C’est chantant, il a l’impression que leur liens vibre au grès des notes. Chante t-elle vraiment ? Il veut ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir, mais la tâche semble pénible. 

« Je sais tu es réveillé.  
\- Laisse moi encore cinq minutes comme ça. »

Son rire est ce qu’il y a de plus doux, leur liens le réchauffe et c’est apaisant. Il voudrait se réveiller comme cela à chaque occasion. Mais bientôt il est assez alerte pour sentir son dos souffrir ; il s’est endormie dans son atelier et Pepper s’est simplement assis près de lui pour le sortir en douceur d’un cauchemar. 

« Tu sais que tu as rendez-vous avec Stephen dans moins d’une heure, n’est ce pas ? Rester ici toute la nuit n’était peut être pas l’idée la plus judicieuse que tu ais eu cette semaine. »

Il grogne un peu, pour la forme. L’odeur du café s’infiltre jusqu’à lui et le persuade de se lever. Elle rit encore, parce qu’il doit avoir l’air groggy, parce qu’elle doit aussi sentir leur lien continuait de vibrer, fort et souple. Il est chaud et apaisant, ce matin. Il ondule du rouge au jaune vif. Un bon indicateur de l’intimité du moment et de leur joie de le partager. 

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment ça se passait avec lui. Si vous vous revoyez c’est que vous entendez bien, je suppose .. Mais tu as promis des détails. Tony ! Secoue toi un peu.  
\- Pep’, j’en sais rien. C’est Stephen. Il est plein de messages contradictoires.  
\- Toi aussi, j’en suis sure. »

Il grogne encore, dans son café. Les choses sont compliquées, quand on a une âme sœur comme Pepper. Quand on doit tout reconstruire.

« Va prendre une douche, mange un morceau, et va le chercher. Et ce soir n’oublie pas de me rendre la clé USB. Rhodey arrive en ville demain, on ira manger ensemble tu n’as cas inviter Stephen. »

Après un léger baiser sur le front, elle part. Sa démarche chaloupée et pleine d’assurance malgré des talons vertigineux lui donne l’allure d’une femme déterminée. Il la regarde jusqu’à la porte, jusqu’à ce que leur lien ne se taise pour être simplement présent. Les couleurs restent les mêmes, mais il ne vibre plus. Il doit fermer les yeux un instant avant de quitter sa chaise. 

 

\---------------

 

Intimidant. 

Il est assez rare qu’il soit intimidé par quelqu’un. Déjà jeune, il pouvait compter les personnes qui l’intimidaient sur les doigts d’une main. Aujourd’hui, il est l’homme intimidant. Celui pour qui on bégaie, on rougit, on ne sait que dire. Pourtant Stephen Strange l’intimide. Pas au point de bégayer, mais tout de même. Il reste le même devant lui, autant qu’il le peut. Leurs joutes verbales sont un plaisir personnel qu’il chérit, l’homme égale son sarcasme et son sarcasme égale son admiration. Devant le Sanctum Sanctorum, il a toujours un temps d’adaptation. Un instant d’hésitation, aussi. Il est compliqué d’aller vers un homme tel que Stephen Strange, un homme intimidant. Un homme qui en sait tant, partage tant, rit avec lui mais un homme si changeant. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que Stephen trouve d’intéressant en leurs rencontres. Il continue d’agir avec lui comme s’ils étaient vaguement étranger, peut être sur la voie d’une amitié. Rien qu’il ne veut vraiment. Mais il continue de l’inviter, certaines après midi sonnent comme des flirts adolescents ou des cours victoriennes, d’autres comme des rencontrent avec un étranger. Stephen est un homme étrange, un homme qu’il ne comprend pas. C’est certainement en cela qu’il est intimidant. 

« Tony, tu es en retard.  
\- Je sais. Pepper a dû me réveiller. Désolé. »

Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Les seules signes que Stephen s’intéresse à lui autrement que pour une camaraderie digne des défenseurs de leur monde, c’est sa jalousie ô si visible pour Pepper. Cela hérisse toutes les fibres de son corps que quelqu’un ait un quelconque sentiment négatif envers son âme sœur, il ne peut s’en empêcher. 

« Oh, tu aurais pu appeler et passer la matinée avec elle.  
\- Je sais. Mais je voulais la passer avec toi. Sinon elle m’aurait juste laissé dormir. »

C’est toujours étrange d’être explicite avec le sorcier, car celui-ci fait toujours comme s’il ne comprenait pas. C’est lassant, aussi, de plus en plus.  
Stephen le guide à travers les interminables couloirs du sanctuaire. Il s’étonne toujours des artéfacts et objets indéfinissables qui les peuplent, mais ne dit rien. Il n’a pas grand-chose à dire. A un moment, une porte s’ouvre et il se sent drapé d’un tissu rouge et doux. Ce n’est pas la première fois que le manteau (cape ?) de Stephen s’enroule à ses épaules, souvent dans un but protectif. Il reste là, même après que la porte ait été fermée -violement.

« Ce genre de choses arrivent de plus en plus, j’ai l’impression.  
\- Oui, depuis quelques semaines. Wong travaille là-dessus. Un des sorts de protection est défaillant.  
\- C’est possible ?  
\- Visiblement. »

Il est difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser. Aujourd’hui, le sorcier se montre froid. Arrivera un temps, un instant, où il lui demandera des explications. Pas seulement sur ce jour, mais aussi pour les précédents. 

« Rhodey arrive à New-York demain.  
\- Ah, passe lui mes salutations et celles de Wong.  
\- Tu- Vous pourriez venir manger avec nous. Si vous le voulez.  
\- Nous avons des devoirs envers l’univers, il ne va pas s’arrêter de tourner parce que ton ami vient à New-York.  
\- D’accord, quand tu arrêteras d’être un connard tu pourras passer. Où es Wong ? J’ai des conseils à demander.  
\- Des conseils ? Magiques ?  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais juste demander des explications sur certains phénomènes. Juste de la simple curiosité, tu ne seras pas emmerdé et tu pourras continuer d’être un sorcier aigri. Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là, tu as juste à me dire où Wong se trouve.  
\- Il n’est pas là.  
\- Dis lui de me prévenir s’il un moment libre. »

Il s’apprête à partir, il le veut vraiment. Il ne peut pas supporter ce genre de conversations aujourd’hui, pas avec lui. Mais les couloirs deviennent tordus, les murs tanguent, il a l’impression d’être au plafond. Stephen dit quelque chose, mais il ne peut rien entendre. Tout est si difficile. Il a dû reconstruire tout ce qui lui était chère de multiple fois. Après avoir vaincu le Titan fou, il pensait que se serait la dernière fois. Mais tout est si difficile à reconstruire. Il s’efforce d’essayer, mais il ne rencontre que des murs. L’avenir lui parait si intimidant depuis des mois, plus encore en cet instant. Il sait qu’émotionnellement, il est au bord du gouffre -celui dont il ne reviendra pas. Il sait qu’il a physiquement connu des jours meilleurs. Il sait sourire, aussi, rire. Il sait trouver le lien.

La seule chose qui ne parait pas intimidante maintenant, c’est le lien. S’il se concentre, il peut le tirer un peu plus, pour qu’il ne reste plus seulement présent. Mais plus il tire, plus il se ternit. Il arrête. Il ne sait pas quand il s’est remit à avancer dans les couloirs tordus, mais il sent maintenant le tissu qui le serre bien plus fort. 

« Tony, il faut que tu t’arrêtes. Les couloirs te font tourner en rond, plus tu marches et plus tu t’enfonces. Tony, tu m’entends ? S’il te plait, arrête toi.  
\- Tu sais, tu es le plus intimidant. Tout l’est, en ce moment, mais toi .. Je ne saurai jamais comprendre ce que tu veux, et tu ne parles pas. Parfois tu montres tous les signes encourageant que j’espère voir, parfois tu es juste là, froid. Intimidant. »

C’est peut être pour le mieux qu’il se perde.

**Author's Note:**

> La suite devrait être terminée rapidement.  
> Ce n'est pas hyper aboutie, mais si je le relis encore je vais juste l'effacer ee  
> N'hésitez à laisser votre avis (et si vous avez vu des fautes, à le signaler) c:


End file.
